


Between classes

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Letting off some steam in between. Pure smutty fluff.





	Between classes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short twincest fluff. Not my characters.

"In here, quick!"

"What the- Fred, this is a broom cupboard!"

"I know. But I want you. Now!"

"What about the room of req-"

"No time. Too horny!"

A laugh. "Dammit, Fred!"

"Muffliato!"

George pinned against the wall. Lips clash, tongues meet. Four hands groping every spot of the other's body they can reach.

"Lemme get rid of this for you."

Robes hit the ground. Fred on his knees. A shaft, engulved by a mouth. Warmth, wetness, sucking.

"Fuck! Fred!" George's head thrown back.

"With pleasure, but let me suck you off first."

The tongue, circling the head. The mouth bobbing up and down. Forwards and backwards. Moans.

"Mmmmh, Fred!" Closed eyes.

Hands grasping ginger hair. Knees getting weak.

Increased pace. A hand added to the balls, stroking. Another, caressing the tailbone, just above the butt.

"Fuck! That's- _so_ good!"

Heavy breathing, getting heavier. George's body tensing. A loud groan.

Cum is swallowed. Every last drop licked up.

"Now turn around."

"But there's no way you're shagging me dry!"

"'Course not... Perspergo! Dilato!"

"Gee, Freddie! ...Mmmh oh that's- oargh"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fucking brilliant. Don't stop!"

"Not even thinking about it."

Rhythmic thrusting. Sweaty skin against sweaty skin against wall. Hands clenching on the wall. Other hands firmly gripping hips. Heat. More moaning. Heavy breathing once more.

“Damn, Georgie, you feel so good!”

"Oh, right there, yeah!"

Movements becoming more rapid.

"Fuck! George!" A growl.

Relieve followed by panting. Exhausted bodies, leaning onto each other. Soft strokes. Heartbeats gradually slowing down.

"Scourgify!"

"Thanks."

"Here." Rustling of fabric.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go. Double Potion's next."

"Don't remind me."

The door creaks open.

"Fred, wait!"

"What's up?"

"I love you."

A kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
